


Seratonin

by Ceeya (ceeya)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Psychological Manipulation, dark sakura, positive reinforcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceeya/pseuds/Ceeya
Summary: Is it truly bad if my actions make people happy?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 13
Kudos: 122





	Seratonin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bledstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bledstars/gifts), [AmayaNoAkatsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaNoAkatsuki/gifts).



"You should be more careful, Shisui-san." Sakura admonished gently as she prepared the bandage to be wrapped around the gash that drew a line across his back from the attack that he took for his teammate. "You're not exactly replaceable, you know."

He blinked in bewilderment at her statement. If not for her matter-of-fact tone, he would have assumed that she was flirting with him and trying to fish for a response. But her hands were steady and she continued tracing the wound with her chakra to stimulate cell regrowth, the light touch teasing his skin, causing goosebumps to trail after her fingertips.

* * *

“Ah, Shisui-san. Good morning.” 

Sakura paused in her treatment of his cousin to greet him before Sasuke complained about absent-minded medics and got a smack on the head in return.

“It’s not even that deep, you baby.” She mocked as the two Uchihas watched her healing chakra slowly close the wound on his arm. “And you wouldn’t have gotten hurt if you were faster. But I guess not even your ‘superior’ speed is a match for _Shunshin no Shisui_.”

Sakura and Shisui shared a grin above Sasuke’s pouting face. Sakura probably only meant it as a poke at his cousin’s expense, but it was still nice to hear appreciation of his skills.

* * *

“Let me help you with that, Sakura-san.” Three stacks of boxes suddenly lifted off her hands allowing her to finally see what was in front of her. And the first thing she saw was Shisui’s curly hair and gentle eyes that were twinkling with mirth, probably from seeing her hobble around while instinctively dodging pedestrians without the help of her eyesight.

They walked side-by-side to the hospital. She was amazed at how he could even be related to Sasuke or Itachi, considering his skill in driving the conversation. He brought up various topics, asked enough questions to keep her engaged, and gave responses that were neither derogatory or condescending. Maybe that was Mikoto-san’s influence? She had seen how the Uchiha matriarch managed to hold a room with just one well-placed sentence or tear down a person with one polite remark.

“Thank you, Shisui-san. It was nice of you to help and I really enjoyed our conversation.”

When they finally reached her office, she had thanked him in her usual way. But the reaction she got was _interesting_. Along with the nod and wave goodbye she expected from him, she could clearly see how her last comment made his shoulders relax just a bit, his grin a little bit wider, and a slight pinkish tint that crawled up his ear.

When the door clicked shut and she was left alone in her office, she sat down and reviewed their previous interactions and _wondered_.

And no one was in the office to see how she leaned back against the chair, her eyes glimmering as a smirk grew on her face, her finger tapping on the table in anticipation.

* * *

“Oh, you remembered your scheduled checkup? Thank you for sparing me the effort of having to hunt you down. I hope you can get the rest of your family to do the same.”

“I’m sorry for having you go out of your way to help us home. Ino tends to go overboard whenever we have parties and I can’t exactly carry three people on my back.”

“I can’t _believe_ Itachi-san did something that reckless, considering he was the one telling us to always be careful and think things through. I wish most shinobi followed your example and learned to stop _landing themselves in the hospital_ just to play the hero.”

There wasn’t really anything harmful in what she was doing. She wasn’t _forcing_ the interactions with him. It’s just, she’d never had someone react so _strongly_ with positive reinforcement before. 

After all, her tests with Sasuke didn’t work because apparently, he grew up being praised left and right by _everyone_ in class. And Naruto was an outlier, because it was _Naruto_. He could self-motivate like no one she ever knew.

Also, Shisui was just so _nice_. Him being so receptive to her comments points to him not receiving them before. And if no one was willing to appreciate that, then they can’t exactly argue with her complimenting him here and there. 

Being the focal point of his attention was just an added bonus.

* * *

“I know what you’re doing, Sakura-chan.” Kakashi drawled as they made their way to the training grounds. Kakashi had seen Sakura bid Shisui goodbye after a short lunch at the tempura place and he caught the slight flush that appeared on the Uchiha’s cheeks after a comment and a giggle from the pink-haired medic.

It seemed Sakura found a new target.

“I don’t know what you mean, sensei.” She clasped her hands behind her back as they leisurely strolled across the bridge to their two arguing team members, beaming up at him with all the innocence in the world, soft and sweet like cotton candy. It was almost enough to give him diabetes by association.

“Maa, maa. I just hope you’re prepared to accept the consequences of your actions.” Being the center of an Uchiha’s attention always has their drawbacks. But Sakura was an adult and less liable to listen to him when something caught her eye. She was a bit like a dog with a bone at times like these. And he could always just bail her out if it ever got out of control.

“What actions?” Sasuke asked, only catching the tail end of the conversation.

“Of me beating both your asses in this training session. But don’t worry, I can heal you back up so your pride doesn’t suffer too much.”

Kakashi just sighed as the provocation did it’s trick. Some days, he was really thankful that Sakura decided to use her skills for good. He shuddered at how much damage she could do if she had gone down a different path.

* * *

"Thank you for finishing this promptly, Uchiha. Helping our daimyo save face will give us more leeway in the upcoming negotiations." 

Tsunade's praise was welcome, but it was nothing compared to that shot of euphoria that cruised through his veins at the sight of Sakura's impressed smile gracing his eyes.

* * *

A mission scroll sat opened in front of her, detailing a 8 day trip to Suna, coupled with travel, it would be 10 days in total. She had no choice but to accept. However, she wondered how this would impact her relationship with Shisui.

He probably didn't notice it, but she observed that he wouldn't spend more than a week without seeing or interacting with her. Even communicating via his crows didn't seem to be enough. Since the time when he rushed through a mission at the cost of his health just to get back to Konoha, she was careful in making sure that he was assigned missions that were of relatively short duration. Thankfully, his skillset predisposed him for more quick, cut and dry tasks so no one figured out she was manipulating the mission roster.

Hmmm….maybe it was time to wean him off of the dependency to her. She had already done all the tests she was curious about and there wasn't really anything tying her to him.

But the feeling of being his one grounding point. The knowledge that she had the power to lead him in any way she wanted. She could ask for _anything_ and he'd gladly give it to her. It fed a dark part of her psyche that sometimes raised it's head whenever she looked at people and only saw puppets in her strings, moving along based on the twitches of her fingertips.

Besides, this could be a great experiment, to see how far Shisui would sink if forcibly separated from her for a longer period than usual. She just had to make sure that she reward him with a bit more time and affection when she gets back.

* * *

Shisui _knew_ that Sakura was going to be away for another 3 days. 

He'd already asked everyone around her immediate circle if her schedule would be moved up and the answers were a resounding 'No'. But he couldn't help himself. It was just 10AM and he already walked past the village gates _three_ times. 

When did it start, this need to see her, to have her in his peripheral vision, within arms reach at all times. He was aware that people were wondering what their relationship was, considering how much they've been seen walking together around the market area, him often dragging her out for lunch, and even her seeking him out for training every now and then. 

To be honest, he himself wasn't sure on what their label was. All he knows is that her not being here made him uncomfortable and that life feels so much better by her side. Maybe he should be worried about how much his sense of being was tied to her existence, that he was finding out how dependent he was on her presence. But being around her felt _so good_ , it made him feel calm and _happy_. It had been so long since he had something in his life that could give off that feeling without any burdens attached. 

And besides, he just wanted her company. How bad could it be, really?

* * *

He gazed at the distance and could almost convince himself that he sees her signature pink and green in the forest outside the village walls, livening his boring patrol with her presence. Wouldn't it be nice, if all his sunrises could include her in them? 

He catches himself before he sank deep into his delusions again. He'd already spoken with the Uchiha psychologist privately about this, about how their bloodlines make them even more susceptible to fixate on a thing or person. And he had resolved not to sink that low, Madara's life was a cautionary tale that he did not want to replicate. 

But still...the thought of being next to her... for as long as she would allow... maybe forever... 

As long as he knew the risks, he should be able to control himself... No, he shouldn't. He didn't want to burden Sakura with the consequences if he ever lost sight of himself. 

"Shisui-san?" 

Great....now even the wind was conspiring against him, making himself imagine that her melodic lilt was caressing his ears. 

"Shisui-san!" 

The repeated call struck like Sasuke's chidori. Taking him away from his musings to look down. And there she was. His light. His goddess. Smiling up at him. And all his previous thoughts dissipated like smoke. He jumped down from his perch to greet her with his signature smile, his heart lifting at the way she responded by drawing nearer. 

"Good morning, Shisui-san. It's nice to see you again after all this time." 

With that one line, it solidified the decision on what path he would take.

**Author's Note:**

> [bledstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bledstars/pseuds/bledstars) requested for Yandere Sakura but this was as far as I could go with a dark take.
> 
> I hope you like it. Let me know if you screamed at the ending.


End file.
